


White Dress

by SelenaEstella



Series: RFVF2017 [3]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Prompt: “Wow, you look stunning”Lin Fa reassures Xiao Pai on her wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do something a little different for this one. There's so little familial love in the Rf universe.

“Nearly ready,” said Lin Fa, in the Eastern language she used only around her daughter. “You look beautiful.”

Xiao Pai fiddled with her gloves. “Do you really think so?” she asked softly, also in her birth tongue.

“Of course!” Lin Fa giggled, making a few final adjustments to Xiao Pai’s veil. “I’m your mother, I wouldn’t send to you to your wedding any other way!”

Her daughter smiled, nervous but happy. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she whispered. “It feels like a dream…” she licked her lips. “Do you think… do you think dad will be pleased when he finds out?”

Lin Fa put a gentle hand on Xiao Pai’s shoulder, and gave her a little shake. “He wants you to be happy,” she said. “I know he’d rather you marry at your heart’s will, not wait for him to arrive and rush the process in a few days.”

Xiao Pai smiled a little wider, but it didn’t last. “What if I make a mistake?” she muttered, plucking harder at her gloves. “What if I mess everything up?”

Lin Fa caught her daughter’s hands and moved them away from the delicate fabric. “What’s the worst that could happen?” she asked wryly. It was supposed to be rhetorical.

“I could trip,” Xiao Pai answered immediately. “I could fall in front of everyone, I could crash into someone, I crash into someone and hurt–”

“Sweetheart,” said Lin Fa, slightly exasperated. “That won’t happen. And, even if it does, I’m certain Frey will sweep you into her arms before anything bad can happen!”

“Well, if you’re sure…” Xiao Pai did not sound confident.

“I’m positive.” Lin Fa reached for the dressing table, and picked up the finishing touch. She clipped the little panda doll onto its usual position, adjusted it slightly, and then stood back to admire her work.

“Perfect!” she declared.

“Can I turn around now?” Xiao Pai asked.

“Of course, of course!” said Lin Fa, ushering with her hands. “Have a look at yourself!”

Xiao Pai turned to the mirror, and gasped. Her hands fluttered over her dress, her veil, the delicate rose petals, desperate to see if it was real but not quite daring to touch.

“I look… I look…”

“You look stunning.” Lin Fa put her hands on Xiao Pai’s shoulders, gazing at fondly at their joint reflection and wanting to remember it forever: mother and daughter, on the happiest day of both of their lives.

Happiest day so far, at least. There could be grandchildren… grandchildren's weddings… great-grandchildren… Oh, she could see it now, the happy little faces!

“Right!” Lin Fa said after a moment, shaking herself from her reverie. “Let’s go!”

“H-huh??”

Still holding her daughter’s shoulders, Lin Fa began to steer Xiao Pai out of the room. “It won’t do to leave everyone waiting!” she sang. Lin Fa took Xiao Pai down the stairs without a single misstep, and they only stopped when they reached the door.

“Mama…” Xiao Pai turned, chewing on her lip. Knowing what she needed to do, Lin Fa waited, and after a moment, Xiao Pai threw herself into her mother’s arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you, I’m so happy…” Her voice became thick and she sniffed. Lin Fa patted her daughter’s back and stroked her hair, not caring at all if a flower got squashed or the dress became creased.

It didn’t take long for Xiao Pai to step back, slightly rumpled and dabbing at her eyes, but still beautiful. Lin Fa smiled broadly. She took her daughter’s hand, and they stepped outside together.


End file.
